


The Sound of Silence

by 6Starlight6



Series: Défis [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Death Fic, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Do not repost, Hint of Frobin, Humman!Sunny, M/M, Major Charachter Death, Observation Haki (One Piece), Overuse of Observation Haki, Sad Ending, Supernatural Elements, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: — En conséquence, je pense qu’il y a peut-être une cuvette sous ce brouillard, finit Nami.— Ooooooh, s’exclama Luffy. ça va être génial !— Je suis pas sûr, fit alors Usopp, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Une île plongée dans le brouillard, ça ne me dit rien. Qui sait ce qu’on va trouver derrière ce brouillard.— Justement, justement, poursuivit Luffy.Ou :Comment s’échapper d’une étrange île déserte lorsque son bateau est transformé en être humain ?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Défis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Human!Sunny - Enfer de Dante





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts), [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts), [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Hey ! Oui je reviens sur ce fandom, mais c’est totalement la faute de Loup ! Comme la dernière fois, je ne suis pas à jour sur les scans, mais genre pas du tout ! Mais bon, j’aime les défis apparemment. J’espère que cette fic vous plaira, malgré qu’elle soit différente de ce que j’ai l’habitude.
> 
>  **TW** : Death fic ! (mais vraiment!), Suicide
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La Lune rousse surplombait le monde, teintant la nuit de sa lueur écarlate. Aucun endroit n’en était épargné. Chaque recoin du monde se faisait baigner dans ce chatoiement fauve. Et à l’insu des habitants de ce monde, la lumière de la Lune rousse fit changer tout ce qui avait été créé à partir de l’arbre du Premier Homme.

_Le jour d’avant_

Luffy avait faim. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Cela devait attendre, parce qu’une île était en vue. Et il était absolument hors de question qu’ils passent à côté sans la visiter. C’était important, de visiter les îles, n’est-ce pas ? C’est comme ça que Luffy finirait par trouver le One Piece et devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Et ils étaient sûrs de s’amuser !

— En avant ! cria-t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de l’île au loin.

Le Thousand Sunny brisait les vagues de la mer, dirigeant son équipage en sécurité sur l’île.

L’île était très étrange, comme beaucoup d’îles dans ce monde. À première vue, elle n’avait que peu de relief. Mais c’était difficile à distinguer, car à part la plage et ce qui semblait être une plaine d’herbe verte, Luffy ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Le reste de l’île était masqué par un brouillard épais.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec l’île Nami ? demanda Luffy à la navigatrice de l’équipage.

Nami sortit donc ses jumelles, observant le brouillard entourant l’île. Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que Nami racontait. Surtout quand ça avait à voir avec la météo. Mais ça avait l’air impressionnant, surtout ce qu’elle pouvait faire avec son bâton. Alors, franchement, il n’écouta pas vraiment le début de son explication.

— En conséquence, je pense qu’il y a peut-être une cuvette sous ce brouillard, finit-elle son explication.

— Ooooooh, s’exclama Luffy. ça va être génial !

— Je suis pas sûr, fit alors Usopp, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Une île plongée dans le brouillard, ça ne me dit rien. Qui sait ce qu’on va trouver derrière ce brouillard.

— Justement, justement, poursuivit Luffy.

Sans doute qu’il devait y avoir quelque chose d’intéressant derrière ce brouillard. Au moins de la nourriture, non ?

— On dirait bien que cette île est abandonnée, fit doucement Nico Robin, ayant récupéré les jumelles de Nami. Cela s’annonce excitant !

— Euh… Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, tenta de temporiser Nami.

— Mais si Nami, ça va être trop bien ! poussa Luffy.

— Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, fit Usopp en tremblant.

Seulement, le Sunny s’avançait sans flancher vers l’île. Il ne fallut plus attendre très longtemps avant qu’ils puissent accoster sur l’île. La plage était composée d’un sable blanc et fin. L’herbe un peu plus loin semblait incroyablement verte et douce. Et encore plus loin, le brouillard semblait s’élever de nulle part, rendant impossible toute vue sur l’autre côté de l’île.

Luffy sauta du pont du Sunny avec enthousiasme.

— C’est parti pour l’exploration ! fit-il le poing en l’air.

— Hey, ne va pas trop vite, le retint Sanji. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu’on se perde, ce brouillard ne me dit rien qui vaille.

— À moi aussi, fit la voix apeurée de Chopper derrière les jambes du cook.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, rassura Zoro. Sanji et moi sommes là pour te protéger.

Le petit renne hocha la tête en direction du sabreur, essayant de se montrer plus brave, sortant de derrière les jambes de Sanji.

— Mais oui, ça va aller Chopper, fit Luffy, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu peux compter sur le Monster Couple.

Oui, parce que le sabreur et le cook étaient en couple. Luffy n’avait pas vraiment tout compris ce qu’ils avaient essayé de lui expliquer le jour où ils le lui avaient annoncé. Ils avaient dit que ça ne changeait rien. Et oui, ça ne changeait rien. Zoro et Sanji étaient toujours ses amis, et ils se donnaient toujours à fond pour leurs objectifs. Et oui, certaines fois Luffy avait entendu des bruits bizarres venant de leur cabine. Et ils les avaient surpris à s’embrasser aussi. Mais dans l’ensemble, ils étaient plutôt discrets et Luffy ne voyait aucune différence. Et quand ils n’étaient pas en train de se disputer, Sanji et Zoro avaient l’air plus détendus qu’avant. Donc, Luffy pouvait résumer que toute cette histoire était plutôt positive pour leur équipage.

Lorsque tout l’équipage eut terminé de débarquer, ils choisirent d’établir un petit camp, une couverture de pique-nique, sur l’herbe juste à côté du Sunny. Ainsi l’un d’entre eux pourrait rester à surveiller le Sunny, s’il le souhaitait.

— Allons explorer ! s’enthousiasma Luffy en levant une nouvelle fois le poing en l’air.

— Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par un souper léger, proposa Sanji en tournant sa cigarette entre ses mains. Partir à l’aventure le ventre vide n’est vraiment pas une bonne chose.

— Sanji ! cria Luffy en se ruant sur le cook.

Celui-ci l’évita facilement, se contentant de faire un pas de côté.

— Sanji, pleurnicha alors Luffy lorsqu’il fut tombé face la première contre le sol.

— Ooooh Luffy, ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien, tenta de rassurer Chopper en examinant la bosse de son capitaine.

Mais personne d’autre que le petit renne ne s’occupa vraiment de lui. Ils préférèrent se diriger vers la couverture du pique-nique où Sanji était en train de déposer divers plats froids. Luffy ne leur en voulut pas, bien évidemment, l’appel de la nourriture était bien trop fort.

— Merci Chopper, fit-il donc un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Allons voir ce que Sanji a préparé de bon.

— J’espère qu’il y aura de la barbe à papa.

— Tu en as déjà mangé assez, tu ne crois pas ? interrompit Zoro, un sourcil levé en direction du médecin de bord. Ça va te rendre malade.

— N’écoute pas Marimo, Chopper, contra Sanji. Tu peux avoir toutes les barbes à papa que tu veux, et j’ai aussi de la glace. Même si c’était plutôt prévu pour mes princesses.

— Oy le cook, la ferme avec tes princesses.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as dit le Marimo !

— Tu as un problème, cook de mes deux !

— Sanji, Zoro, arrêtez de vous disputer, intervint alors Nami, occupée à servir Usopp et Brook.

— Manger !! hurla Luffy en se ruant sur la nourriture, abandonnant le reste de son équipage derrière lui.

— Suuuuuper ! entonna Franky avant de descendre une pleine bouteille de Cola.

Tous les membres de l’équipage finirent par se mettre à table, dans une cacophonie plus qu’habituelle.

Lorsque Luffy releva la tête de son repas, le Soleil était en train de se coucher derrière l’horizon. Baignant le paysage de ses derniers rayons avant que la Lune prenne le relais.

— Mesdemoiselles Nami et Robin, que diriez-vous d’une petite sérénade au clair de Lune ? fit Brook en préparant son instrument, alors que la lumière de la Lune se déversait sur l’île et la mer aux alentours.

Seulement, aucune des deux filles ne put répondre, car soudain le Thousand Sunny disparut.

Une seconde le bateau était là juste à côté d’eau, baigné par les rayons roux de la Lune. Et l’autre seconde, plus rien.

D’ailleurs, la Lune n’était pas blanche normalement ? Luffy n’en était plus sûr. De toute manière, il n’eut pas tellement l’occasion de se poser la question, il y avait bien plus urgent.

— Le Sunny ! crièrent plusieurs des pirates en détresse.

Leur repas et la sérénade de Brook furent bien vite oubliés alors qu’ils se ruèrent tous sur la plage.

— Je t’en vais bousiller celui qui a fait ça à Sunny, fit Franky en transformant l’un de ses bras en canon laser.

— T’inquiète, je suis sur le coup, fit Zoro, l’un de ses sabres dégainés.

— Moi d’abord ! fit Luffy maintenant son chapeau sur sa tête d’une main.

Seulement, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver le Sunny, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ou du moins, rien de ce à quoi ils s’attendaient. À la place, d’un arsenal de méchant avec une arme secrète qui faisait disparaître les bateaux (bien sûr que ça pouvait exister, Luffy avait vu bien des choses étranges en parcourant le monde), ils trouvèrent un petit garçon en pleurs sur la plage. 

Le garçon avait de touffus cheveux blonds, de petites oreilles arrondies sur le sommet de son crâne. Luffy n’était pas très au courant de l’âge des enfants, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner un âge pour ce garçon. En tout cas, il était petit, moins que Chopper, mais plus que lui. Le garçon frottait ses yeux de ses poings, essayant sans doute de retenir ses larmes.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Nami en s’accroupissant aux côtés du garçon.

— Tu n’aurais pas vu notre bateau ohoho ! fit Brook en tourbillonnant aux côtés de l’enfant.

L’enfant ne parut pas vraiment l’écouter. Parce qu’il prit une grande respiration, quoiqu’un peu tremblante, et il cria :

— Au secours ! Je flotte plus ! Je coule !

La lumière sembla se faire dans l’esprit de tous les pirates en même temps.

— Sunny ?! s’exclamèrent-ils en direction du garçon blond.

— Ben oui, chouina le garçon en reniflant peu élégamment. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Franky !

Sunny, donc, passa ses mains sur son visage, dévoilant des yeux bruns gonflés par les larmes.

— Oh… euh… oui, commença Franky bien embêté. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec nous sur l’île, manger quelque chose, boire un peu de Cola. Tout ira mieux après.

Il fallut insister encore un peu avant que Sunny n’accepte de sortir de l’eau, de marcher sur la plage et de s’asseoir sur leur couverture de pique-nique.

Sunny accepta de manger une glace, la léchant entre ses reniflements. Ses larmes avaient heureusement fini par se tarir.

— Donc, tenta de résumer Luffy, les poings sur les hanches devant le garçon. Tu es Sunny, notre bateau ? Et maintenant tu es un enfant ?

— Oui, renifla le garçon.

— Vraiment ? fit Zoro, sceptique. Et comment tu peux nous le prouver ?

— Sanji hurle toujours à cause de tes dents quand vous jouez dans votre lit, commença Sunny.

— Oy, comment tu sais ça le mioche, sembla s’énerver Zoro, les bras croisés sur le torse.

— Et Luffy vole de la nourriture dans la réserve, continua le garçon.

— Quoi ?! s’exclama Sanji, le visage empli de spasme nerveux.

— Attends, attends, Sanji, c’est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Luffy, les mains en avant, reculant doucement devant l’aura meurtrière de leur cook.

Heureusement pour Luffy, Sanji ne put jamais atteindre sa cible.

Leur Haki de l’Observation les prévint soudainement d’une attaque imminente. Ils firent tous les deux un bon en arrière pour l’éviter. Il était difficile de dire ce qui les avait attaqués exactement. Cela c’était produit si rapidement. Mais ils attirèrent l’attention des autres membres de l’équipage.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nami qui était en train de consoler Sunny pendant que Chopper l’examinait.

— Tu l’as vu ? demanda Sanji en direction de Zoro, ne prêtant pas attention à la question de la navigatrice.

— Pas vraiment, répondit le sabreur, un de ses katanas dégainés. On aurait dit du brouillard.

— Ouais, confirma Luffy, son regard se tournant vers la mer de brouillard recouvrant la majeure partie de l’île.

— C’est vraiment pas bon signe ça ! fit Usopp en tremblant.

— Pas vraiment non, confirma le cook, faisant trembler Usopp, Nami et Chopper de plus belle.

— Je pense que nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que d’affronter ce qui se cache dans ce brouillard, pointa Nico Robin en observant les alentours. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter l’île puisque Sunny est maintenant humain.

Plusieurs membres de l’équipage se tournèrent vers le garçon, le regardant quelque peu désespérément.

— Bah quoi ? demanda Sunny, reniflant ces dernières larmes en léchant sa glace.

— Sunny, dis-moi, commença Nami, mettant un bras autour des épaules de l’enfant. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu te retransformes en bateau ?

— De quoi elle parle, Franky ? demanda le garçon.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Les membres de l’équipage réalisant avec plus ou moins d’horreur que Sunny n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait, et qu’il n’était pas à l’origine de sa transformation en humain.

— Oh… euh… de rien d’important, choisit de répondre Franky, se grattant la tête avec embarras.

Sans doute auraient-ils dû examiner plus en détail la situation de Sunny, parce que cela était vraiment troublant, mais ils n’en eurent pas le temps. Les possesseurs du Haki de l’Observation se tournèrent exactement en même temps vers le brouillard.

— Ils arrivent, se contenta de prévenir Luffy.

Prenant son avertissement au sérieux, les membres de l’équipage dépourvu de Haki se préparèrent à une attaque imminente. Malgré cela, les attaques de toutes parts les prirent quand même par surprise.

On aurait dit que quelque chose tirait à travers le brouillard, à moins que cela soit de violent coup de poing ou un katana tranchant, déplaçant la brume à cause de sa force. Luffy n’avait pas vraiment envie de vérifier si la brume se dissiperait en contact avec son corps, ou si elle le blesserait. Il préférait présumer que c’était la deuxième option.

Se battre contre un adversaire plus ou moins invisible se révéla bien plus difficile que prévu. Être capable d’utiliser le Haki de l’Observation ne réglait pas grand-chose, tant leur adversaire était rapide. Luffy ignorait encore s’ils avaient affaire à un seul adversaire ou à plusieurs entités.

Et en plus de tout cela, ils devaient protéger Sunny.

En effet, le garçon ne semblait pas savoir se battre. Car lorsque les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir, il s’était réfugié derrière Franky, de nouvelles larmes dévalant ses joues.

La pluie de coups les fit reculer sur la plage, par prudence. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas reculer éternellement. Luffy commençait déjà à se sentir  faiblir rien qu’à l’idée de la mer léchant ses chevilles.

— Oy, cria Luffy. Sunny ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas redevenir un bateau ?

Luffy n’aimait pas fuir devant l’ennemi, mais ce soir, la situation n’est pas bonne. Ils étaient tous bien trop pris au dépourvu par cet adversaire invisible. Sans parler du fait qu’ils les attaquaient en groupe.

À la place de répondre, les pleurs de Sunny s’intensifièrent. Cela voulait sans doute dire non.

— Galère, murmura Luffy.

Il évita un coup en étirant son cou sur la droite, réfléchissant à une idée de plan. Il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps, il pouvait commencer à sentir la fraîcheur de la mer sur ses talons. Finalement, une idée lui vint. 

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Luffy se mit à courir vers le centre de l’île.

— Suivez-moi, cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule à ses camarades.

Après tout, peut-être qu’au centre du brouillard ils pourraient trouver la, ou les, créature qui les attaquait. Et d’après l’expérience de Luffy, ses poings étaient bien plus efficaces contre de la chair que contre de la brume.

Heureusement, le reste de l’équipage suivit son capitaine dans le brouillard.

La noirceur de la nuit sembla s’épaissir lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la mer de brouillard qui régnait sur l’île. On aurait dit qu’ils venaient de passer d’une nuit de pleine Lune à une nuit sans Lune. Le brouillard semblait capter toute lumière qui venait du ciel, n’en filtrant qu’une infime partie. Cela faisait régner un étrange halo sous le brouillard. Heureusement, c’était juste assez pour que Luffy puisse distinguer ses camarades sous la brume.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Nami, le souffle court.

Luffy n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre, pas avant que son Haki de l’Observation retienne toute son attention.

— Naaaami, hurla-t-il.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le coup traversa le corps de la jeune femme, à peine en dessous de l’épaule gauche. Nami ne put tenir sur ses jambes, elle s’écroula à terre, que ce soit à cause de la violence du coup ou à cause de sa blessure.

Tout l’équipage se rua sur la blessée. Ils firent attention à laisser la place pour que Chopper l’examine.

— Nami, Nami, paniqua Luffy en serrant la main de son amie. 

Il y eut un instant tendu, tout le monde observant le médecin dans l’attente de son diagnostic.

— Tout va bien, finit par dire Chopper. Le cœur n’a pas été touché. Par contre, il lui faut des soins urgemment. Mais tout mon matériel est dans le Sunny.

Tous se retournèrent alors sur le garçon blond les accompagnant.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas te retransformer en bateau ? essaya Sanji.

Le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête, une petite moue contrite sur le visage.

— J’aurais essayé, soupira Sanji.

Zoro lui passe discrètement un bras autour des épaules, amenant le cook contre lui.

— Ça va aller, croassa Nami.

Luffy pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les aurait sans doute laissé couler, si son Haki n’avait pas pris une nouvelle fois toute son attention.

— Devant ! cria-t-il à son équipage pour tenter de les prévenir.

— Je m’en occupe ! fit Brook en se redressant. Personne n’a le droit de s’en prendre à mademoiselle Nami ainsi !

L’air siffla aux oreilles de Luffy, soulevant les bords de son chapeau. Il put entendre le bruit de l’épée de Brook parer les coups.

— Montre-toi, monstre ! cria le squelette. Comment oses-tu rester caché après avoir fait tant de mal à mademoiselle Nami !

Le vent mortel siffla plus fort aux oreilles de Luffy. Et les bruits de l’épée se firent bien plus rapides. Puis, il y eut un craquement d’os. Puis deux, puis trois… Et il n’y eut plus de bruit de lame.

— Brook ! hurla Usopp alors que le squelette se désarticulait telle une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Malheureusement, comme pour une marionnette, il n’y avait plus rien à faire.

— Brook, pleurèrent Chopper et Luffy.

Les autres furent bien plus silencieux, mais leurs yeux étaient tout autant emplis de larmes.

— Il faut qu’on bouge, fit alors Zoro, observant quelque chose qu’il était le seul à sembler voir.

Luffy pouvait sentir son Haki demander son attention et sa concentration.

— Allez-y, laissez-moi, tenta Nami.

— Hors de question, fit Luffy, prêt à tout pour sauver son amie.

— Je vais te porter, proposa Franky, l’expression résolue, ne voulant prendre en compte aucune objection.

Finalement, ils se redressèrent tous. Franky portant Nami, Chopper près d’eux.

— Que faisons-nous des restes de Brook ? demanda alors Robin.

Personne n’eut le temps de lui répondre, car une salve d’attaques leur fondit dessus.

— Courez ! hurla Luffy alors qu’il essayait de repousser les attaquants avec l’aide de Zoro et Sanji.

— Hey cook, tu devrais pas aller surveiller Chopper et les autres ? demanda Zoro alors qu’il se battait.

— Ils pourront se débrouiller un instant sans nous, répondit Sanji, les dents serrées autour de sa cigarette.

Heureusement, ils purent bientôt rejoindre leurs camarades, alors que les attaques se tarissaient.

— Vous avez vu ce que c’était ? demanda Sanji.

— Non, lui répondirent en cœur Luffy et Zoro et lui jetant le même regard vide.

Il était tout simplement impossible de voir à travers la brume, même avec le Haki de l’Observation. Soit elle était vraiment trop épaisse, ou soit il y avait quelque chose qui les en empêchait. Et personne ne voulait croiser cette chose…

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Usopp. Le brouillard est partout.

— Le mieux serait de reprendre la mer et de quitter l’île, exposa justement Sanji.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas te retransformer en bateau Sunny ? demanda Nico Robin.

— Non… Je ne pense pas, répondit l’enfant, une moue désolée sur le visage.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir d’espoir de ce côté-là. Ce qui voulait dire qu’ils n’avaient plus qu’une seule solution.

— Il faut qu’on aille au centre, fit Luffy. Qu’on trouve le monstre qui fait ça et qu’on le mette hors d’état de nuire !

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta Usopp. Nous étions plus en sécurité au bord de la mer.

— On ne peut pas fuir indéfiniment, pointa Zoro, une main sur la poignée de l’un de ses sabres.

— Tiens Marimo, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais un mot de plus de trois syllabes, railla Sanji, souhaitant alléger l’ambiance malgré tout.

— Ta gueule le cook, se contenta de répondre Zoro.

— Allons au centre, décida Luffy.

— Restons groupés, pointa tout de même Nico Robin.

D’un commun d’accord, ils se mirent à avancer en direction du centre de l’île.

Malgré leur avancée dans le brouillard, celui-ci ne sembla ni s’épaissir ni se réduire.

— Est-ce que quelqu’un sait de quel côté est la plage ? demanda Zoro après un long instant de silence.

— C’est une île, s’énerva Sanji. Nous sommes entourés de plages, Marimo !

Luffy hocha la tête, bien qu’en vérité il ignorait par où exactement était la plage où ils avaient accosté. Le brouillard avait perturbé ses sens, et il n’aurait pas été capable de retourner sur ses pas. Raison de plus pour partir affronter ce monstre. Peut-être qu’à sa mort le brouillard se lèverait sur l’île, et il leur serait plus simple de retrouver la plage. Restait plus qu’à espérer que Sunny pourrait reprendre sa forme de bateau, sinon ils allaient être cueillis par la marine comme des fruits trop mûrs.

Luffy se fit sortir de ses pensées par son Haki de l’Observation, lui indiquant qu’une nouvelle attaque arrivait.

— Attention ! hurla-t-il à ses camarades.

Tous les possesseurs du Haki d’Observation purent éviter les coups avec facilité, s’écartant. Sanji tira Chopper hors de portée, Usopp s’occupa de Sunny. Robin utilisa le pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour se maintenir à une distance respectable du sol et du vent terrible. Le son du corps lourd de Franky tombant au sol sembla résonner à l’infini dans le silence de la nuit.

— Franky ! hurla Robin.

Elle ne put malheureusement rien faire d’autre. Si elle revenait vers le sol, elle serait elle aussi à la merci du vent mortel.

Luffy sautilla en direction de l’homme robot et de la navigatrice dans ses bras, évitant de se faire trancher.

— Oy, Franky ! Nami ! fit-il lorsqu’il arriva en direction de ses deux camarades, les secouant doucement.

La tête de Nami se renversa, permettant à Luffy de voir son visage et ses yeux ouverts pour l’éternité sur l’immensité de la nuit.

— Nami, fit-il, sa voix sur le point de se briser, serrant l’épaule de la navigatrice entre ses doigts.

Luffy renifla peu gracieusement, essuyant son nez avec son avant-bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Franky. Mais ses espoirs furent de courte durée. Le coup qui avait tué Nami avait aussi tué le charpentier.

— Franky. fit-il une nouvelle fois, essayant de retenir ses larmes du mieux possible.

— Non ! cria alors Nico Robin, comprenant ce que son capitaine avait découvert.

La jeune femme se jeta en avant, souhaitant sans doute venger la mort du charpentier.

— Robin ! Non ! avertit Zoro.

Malheureusement, c’était déjà trop tard. La jeune femme était bien trop descendue au niveau du sol, et de leur ennemi. Le vent mortel la faucha dans une violente rafale. Ils purent tous entendre son cri de douleur avant qu’elle ne s’écroule, elle aussi, au sol dans un bruit sinistre.

Luffy réajusta son chapeau sur ses yeux, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il s’approcha de son amie, s’agenouillant à côté d’elle. La découvrir dans le même état que Franky et Nami lui  f i t bien trop de mal. Près de lui, il put entendre la respiration choquée de Sanji. Et du coin de  l’œil , il put le voir serrer la main de Zoro.

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, remarqua Zoro après un instant de silence.

Il avait raison, mais Luffy n’avait pas envie de partir, d’abandonner ses trois camarades. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de transporter leurs corps, cela les ralentirait bien trop.

— Ouais, approuva-t-il donc, les dents serrées avant de se détourner pour suivre le reste de son équipage.

Ils marchèrent en  silence. Chacun prenant en c om pte ce qu’il venait de se passer, ayant une dernière pensée pour leurs camarades tombés au combat.

— Vous croyez qu’on va s’en sortir ? demanda soudain Usopp.

— Il faut bien, grogna Zoro, sa main serrant celle de Sanji.

— Tu ne penses toujours pas pouvoir te retransformer en bateau ? demanda encore une fois Sanji à Sunny.

— Je ne crois pas non, souffla l’enfant, la tête basse.

Ils se jetèrent tous un coup d’œil, sachant parfaitement qu’ils étaient donc coincés sur cette île.

— Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer de marcher autour de l’île, d’éviter les attaques jusqu’au matin, proposa Sanji, sa cigarette à la main, le regard dans le vide. Peut-être que quand le Soleil se lèvera, la créature qui nous attaque se couchera. Ainsi nous pourrons aller sur la plage en toute sécurité, et essayer d’attirer de l’aide jusqu’à nous.

— Si c’est un bateau de la Marine nous sommes morts, pointa Zoro.

— Je sais ! Mais je n’ai pas de meilleure solution, pas tant que Sunny ne peut pas se transformer en bateau.

— Désolé, murmura le garçon.

— Ce n’est rien, essaya de la rassurer Usopp.

L’enfant garda la tête baissée, malgré le bras du sniper autour de ses épaules.

— Avançons, pressa Luffy.

— Ça va aller, murmura Chopper en direction de Sanji, tapotant sa main de son sabot.

Ils avancèrent en silence encore quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que leur Haki de l’Observation les sorte de leurs pensées.

— À gauche ! hurla Luffy pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent.

Sanji prit Chopper dans ses bras et sauta à gauche, entraînant Zoro avec lui. Luffy les rejoint souplement. Mais Usopp, prenant Sunny avec lui, sauta à droite.

— Usopp ! cria Luffy alors que le sniper se faisait occire sous ses yeux.

Il ne put cependant aller l’aider, car il dut éviter le vent mortel encore un instant. Quand celui-ci semblant se calmer, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji portant toujours Chopper accoururent au chevet d’Usopp. Celui-ci tenait toujours Sunny contre lui. Mais ni l’enfant ni le jeune homme ne semblèrent respirer, la poitrine complètement transpercée.

— Non ! Non ! hurla Luffy alors qu’il tombait à genoux à côté du corps de son ami.

— Merde, fit Sanji derrière lui.

Au ton de sa voix, Luffy pouvait dire qu’il se retenait de pleurer, et échouait. À côté de lui, Chopper vint fermer les yeux de Usopp et Sunny, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— Bon, autant pour partir d’ici sur le Sunny, soupira Zoro.

Malgré sa remarque, Luffy pouvait dire au ton de sa voix qu’il était aussi affecté que lui par la perte de tous leurs amis.

— Que faisons-nous ? demanda alors Chopper.

— On suit le plan de Sanji, grinça Luffy entre ses dents serrées. Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre meure alors que je ne peux rien faire.

— Ça va aller Luffy, fit Sanji en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Allons-y, ordonna Luffy en se relevant.

Il abaissa son chapeau de paille pour qu’il lui cache les yeux et commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Le reste de ses camarades le suivit sans poser de question. Luffy tenta du mieux qu’il put de masquer le bruit de ses pleurs, avançant là où le portaient ses pieds.

— Chopper, donne-moi la main, demanda Sanji. Reste près de nous. Nous pouvons sentir l’ennemi avant qu’il attaque.

— Oui, d’accord Sanji !

Luffy essaya de se consoler avec la voix enjouée, malgré tout, du médecin. Tout allait bien aller n’est-ce pas ? Zoro et Sanji possédaient le Haki de l’Observation, comme Luffy. Ils allaient s’en sortir. Mais Ussop avait possédé ce Haki lui aussi. Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n’était pas suffisant ? Ou alors qu’il fallait le maîtriser correctement ? Ou alors le Haki de l’Observation seul n’était pas suffisant ? Et Luffy, Sanji et Zoro utilisaient aussi leur Haki d’Armement sans le savoir ?

Luffy n’eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, car son Haki de l’Observation attira son attention sur une nouvelle salve.

— Attention ! hurla-t-il bien que ses camarades l’avaient sans doute aussi sentie.

Seulement, les rafales de vent semblèrent bien plus violentes que précédemment, les obligeant à rester concentrés pour les éviter. Luffy en avait presque le souffle court, se demandant combien de temps tout ceci allait encore durer. Puis, il y eut un cri, deux en vérité.

— Sanji ! Chopper ! hurla Zoro en se précipitant vers son amant et le petit renne.

Luffy le suivit, une énorme boule au ventre, comme s’il avait vraiment vraiment trop mangé. Il n’eut pas le temps d’arriver vers le médecin et le  cook , qu’il entendit celui-ci hurler :

— Chopper ! Chopper ! Merde !

Sa litanie fut coupée par d’affreux sanglots.

Luffy avait l’impression que la boule dans son ventre remontait le long de sa gorge, semblant vouloir l’étouffer. 

— Sanji, fit Zoro, la voix étrange. Bébé…

— Ça va, ça va, répondit Sanji, la voix entrecoupée de pleurs.

Luffy n’eut pas besoin de s’avancer plus en avant, voulant laisser au couple un semblant d’intimité, pour voir Chopper. Il était couché sur le dos, étrangement tordu, du sang plein la fourrure. Son sabot était toujours dans la main de Sanji. Mais ni son sabot ni la main du cuistot n’avaient été épargnés. Le sabot de Chopper avait presque été arraché du reste de son bras. Quant à la main du cuistot, Luffy était presque sûr que les taches blanches qu’il pouvait voir étaient les os de Sanji.

Luffy serra les dents, mais il resta à distance, voulant laisser de l’intimité à ses amis et en profiter pour pleurer ses camarades perdus.

Il ne put, cependant, s’empêcher d’écouter la conversation.

— Sanji, recommença Zoro. Bébé…

— Ça va ! l’interrompit le cook, la voix bien plus ferme, comme s’il essayait aussi de se convaincre lui-même.

— Non, ça ne va pas.

Luffy sursauta presque sous l’énorme sanglot qui sortit de la bouche de Sanji.

— Ça va aller, bébé, chuchota Zoro. Ça va aller.

Les pleurs suivants couvrirent ce que l’épéiste put bien dire. Et Luffy se laissa aller dans son propre chagrin, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

— Viens là, murmura Zoro.

Luffy put entendre le bruissement de vêtements, alors que les deux hommes se prenaient sans doute dans les bras. Le silence qui s’ensuivit sembla s’étendre à l’infini, donnant à Luffy l’impression qu’il était seul pour l’éternité.

— Il faut panser ta main.

— Ouais, fit la voix de Sanji, après un reniflement.

Le bruit d’un tissu qu’on déchirait sembla rompre quelque chose dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis des paroles murmurées que Luffy n’essaya pas de comprendre. Finalement, Zoro et Sanji revinrent vers lui.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda l’épéiste, son regard ne quittant pourtant pas le cook.

Ce dernier tenait sa main blessée recroquevillée contre son torse, comme s’il souhaitait la protéger.

— Ça va aller Sanji ? demanda tout de même Luffy.

— Ouais, ne t’inquiète pas.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais ils étaient secs. Luffy ne s’y attarda pas plus, faisant confiance à Zoro pour prendre soin de son compagnon.

— Continuons, fit-il donc en essayant de garder son ton assuré.

Un hochement de tête, et ils le suivirent vers le centre de l’île. Luffy sentit son cœur gonfler sous cette démonstration de confiance. Ils le suivraient jusqu’aux enfers, littéralement.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant ce qui leur parut des heures. Ils ne rencontrèrent rien d’autre que du brouillard. Luffy commençait presque à en avoir mal à la tête tant il était désorienté.

Puis le vent se mit à hurler.

Luffy sauta sur le côté afin d’éviter la rafale. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Le vent sembla s’énerver et il se mit à tourbillonner sur eux. Luffy sentit son corps s’étendre sous les assauts, mais ne se brisant pas. Contrairement à ses compagnons. 

Malgré le bruit du vent, Luffy pouvait entendre les cris de Zoro et Sanji.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le vent se calma. Luffy ôta ses bras de devant son visage et observa. Autour de lui se trouvait un champ de bataille. Et en son centre se trouvaient Zoro et Sanji, à terre.

— Zoro ! Sanji ! cria Luffy en se dirigeant vers ses camarades.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Parce qu’il savait ce qu’il allait trouver, aucun de ses autres camarades n’avait réussi à échapper au vent meurtrier. Aucun, à part lui.

Au centre du carnage, Sanji était allongé sur le dos. Luffy pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever difficilement. Près du  cook , Zoro rampait, sur le ventre, dans sa direction.

— Sanji, fit l’épéiste, la bouche en sang.

Luffy ne put qu’observer. Observer son second ramper péniblement jusqu’à être à côté du  cook , puis se soulever difficilement sur un coude. Ses yeux semblèrent alors dévorer le visage de Sanji. La main gauche de ce dernier se leva en tremblant, traçant la mâchoire de Zoro avec délicatesse.

— Zo’, articula-t-il difficilement, entrecoupé par sa respiration hachée et visiblement pénible.

— Ne t’inquiète pas bébé, chuchota Zoro en retour. Tout va bien se passer.

Un sanglot sembla se coincer dans la gorge de Sanji et du sang coula paresseusement de sa bouche. 

— Ça va aller, répéta Zoro. 

Puis, il baissa la tête, embrassant Sanji, goûtant le sang sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était maladroit, glissant à cause du sang. Luffy détourna légèrement les yeux, ne voulant pas leur voler ce dernier instant. Il tenta du mieux qu’il put de retenir ses larmes, même s’il savait que c’était un combat vain. Il pouvait toujours entendre les respirations douloureuses de Zoro et Sanji, par-dessus ses propres sanglots.

Soudain, il ne put entendre que ses propres sanglots.

Luffy se retourna sur Zoro et Sanji. La tête de l’épéiste était tombée sur la poitrine du  cook , alors que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts sur les étoiles, pour l’éternité.

— Non, non, sanglota Luffy.

Il s’approcha de ses deux amis. Mais même ses larmes n’éloignèrent pas la vérité. Zoro et Sanji avaient succombé, comme tous les autres camarades de Luffy.

— Nooooon, hurla le garçon.

Un nouveau sanglot brisa son cri.

— Non, non, non, s’étouffa-t-il entre ses larmes.

Est-ce que tout cela venait réellement d’arriver ? Est-ce que Luffy venait de perdre tous ses amis, tous ses rêves en une seule nuit ? Était-ce vraiment une seule nuit ou une éternité ? Est-ce que cela avait encore de l’importance ? Est-ce que quoi que ce soit avait encore de l’importance ? Est-ce que tout n’était pas perdu ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à devenir le Roi des Pirates si Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Brook et Franky n’étaient pas là à ses côtés ? Quel était l’intérêt ?

Luffy prit une profonde inspiration.

— Hey ! Sale monstre ! Je n’ai pas peur de toi ! Viens te battre ! cria-t-il au brouillard.

Étrangement, le phénomène derrière le vent meurtrier sembla le comprendre, car il se déchaîna sur Luffy. Seulement, cela ne lui fit rien, malgré toute la violence des rafales. Sa peau s’étirait sous le vent, le protégeant de sa morsure.

Une fois que le vent se fut calmé, Luffy tomba à genoux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

— Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi tout le monde et pas moi ?

Les épaules minces de Luffy étaient secouées par ses sanglots. Il passa de longues minutes ainsi prostré, à se demander pourquoi le monde était ainsi cruel. Pourquoi était-il séparé de ses camarades, alors qu’ils s’étaient juré d’aller au bout de leurs rêves ? Et si eux ne pouvaient réaliser leurs rêves, alors Luffy ne devait pas réaliser le sien non plus.

Luffy se leva, les yeux rouges, les poings serrés. Il savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire.

Il se mit à courir, retournant en arrière.

Il courut jusqu’à s’en brûler les poumons, jusqu’à sentir ses muscles hurler sous l’effort. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas. Il ne s’arrêta même pas, lorsqu’il sentit les vagues de la mer lui lécher les pieds. Il continua, s’enfonçant dans l’eau salée. Il ralentissait, alors que ses forces s’amenuisaient lentement. Lorsqu’il n’en eut plus assez pour continuer à avancer contre les vagues, il s’accroupit au fond de l’eau. Il garda les yeux ouverts, malgré la brûlure du sel, observant ses bras entourant ses jambes.

C’était la bonne décision. Aucune autre n’était viable. Et Luffy avait hâte de retrouver ses camarades.

Attendez-moi, pensa-t-il faiblement, alors que sa vision se déformait.

Tout son corps lui était douloureux, et faible. Comme si le courant allait l’emporter au loin, l’arracher à cet endroit. À ce tombeau. Le tombeau des Mugiwara.

Luffy ferma les yeux.

Et il ne resta plus que le silence.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit [@6Starlight6-fanfiction](https://6starlight6-fanfiction.tumblr.com/) où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit [@6Starlight6](https://6starlight6.tumblr.com/) où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
